


sunset gazes

by cherryguts



Category: fire emblem heros
Genre: F/M, Fluff, loving alfonse juice, rushed...I just wanted to let my thoughts out for this idea, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: near the askran garden, you sit and enjoy some time with the prince as the sun sets.





	sunset gazes

The warm colors of the sunset glazed the sky with deep oranges and sweet yellows as a sleepy blue was creeping up to blanket over the twisting colors that will soon fade slightly with every minute passing.

You sat in the cool grass near the Askran garden with Alfonse at your side to watch the sun set and watch the stars paint the darkened sky. Everything was much more clear to see and feel in Askr; The cotton candy sky mornings, The feeling of the wind gently caressing your light skin in midday and right now, the rich sunset that shines on the castle and lets it glow like its ethereal beauty wasn’t meant to be touched.

Without moving, you slowly opened up your eyes and turned your head to the prince next to you. He was rather quiet but you can sense the peace in the cool air when you saw his tranquil face. His features were being highlighted by warm rays of the setting sun in front of you both making him seem radiant and heavenly. You could feel the flow of blood rush to your cheeks as your heart thumped against your chest. With a steady breath you scoot over to him to gently brush your fingers over his.

His breath hitched, eyes opening wide at the disturbance of his short lasting peace. When he soon realized it was just your soft fingers laying on his, he let out a relieved sigh, his eyes softening as a rosy blush glossed his face. Only the sweet songs of chirping birds were heard in the faint distance, delicate wind past through Alfonses deep blue hair letting it lightly flow with it. Alfonse was never one to show such a vulnerable side of him, to show such feelings so openly but he couldn’t help but feel the genuine love well up inside of his very being. With every nerve and sense it hit him, twisting his veins and filling his heated blood that the summoner has completely stolen him. Only the summoner can see him like this. Raw and so full of admiration.

Their gazes locked when they both looked up after tangling their hands together. Hard and calloused from the battles of the war meeting baby soft ones from the innocence of never fighting. Both eyes full of warm endearment. The stars finally starting to shine upon the two otherworldly lovers as they embraced each other on one peaceful day.

You brought your free hand up to Alfonses face and cupped his strawberry red cheek, tenderly stroking him as your voice barely came out as a whisper, his name dripping off your tongue.

 _"Alfonse_ , _no matter what struggle comes to face us, I will always be there for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> first feh work! >:3 yay


End file.
